fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genosha
Genosha(じえのさ Jenosa) is one of the most treacherous and unmapped areas in the entire Earth-Land, well-known for it's constant change in weather, and it's occassional natural disasters that occurs almost every single day. It is led by the Genosha Tribunal in it's capital known as Utopia, and the most widely-known guild in all of the region is known as Phantom Breaker, who's leader Jayapura Marsh has a spot on the Tribunal due to his guild's main participation in preventing most of the natural disasters from time to time. History It has yet to be discovered how and when the continent became known as the Disaster Zone, some say that on that field was a battle between humans and dragons that resulted in the redsidual magic to become unstable, resulting in the natural disasters that occure commonly. With no recorded information on it, all that was left was speculation, and many could not find out what made it this way. Despite it's reputation, people still found ways to adapt and survive despite it's hostile conditions, which included drastic changes in weather, constant shifting of the ground, and dangerous natural disasters that could tear the entire continent in half. Centuries passed as people from other regions began to come to this land, expecting to find rare material and populate the continent, but they only discover that Genosha isn't the vacation paradise they believed it to be. However, one day another band of explorers, filled only with powerful mages from a guild in Fiore came to explore and discover what the land may hold. One of them included the Guild Ace, Master Mao, who's final task in becoming the next Guild Master of his Guild was to bring back something marvelous from the unmapped area. Apon discovering that it wasn't as uninhabited as they were originally told, another Earthquake struck endangering everyone there, but thanks to the help of Mao and his group, they were able to save many lives that day. Realziing that these events would not stop, Mao decided to learn everything he could about Genosha, spending most of his time studying what history of it he could find, including how some areas are able to learn about disasters before they happen. Years after living there, he was able to create three powerful magic items each with their own devastating ability that could help everyone of Genosha. He dubbed them The Three Inner Secrets which consisted of Grand Shogun, Nexus Gem, and Rune Shield. After saving the entire continent of Genosha from one of the natural disasters that almost tore the continent in half, the Genosha Tribunal offered him and his group a place in their homes and on the Tribunal. Master Mao became the founder and First Guild Master of Phantom Breaker known for their honor and self-sacrafice in anything they do. When he died, he left not only the treasures of Phantom Breaker, but left his spot as Guild Master and member of the Tribunal to his student, Drago Sung. Currently Phantom Breaker is still seen as the best and strongest guild in all of Genosha, especially with the current Guild Master, Jayapura Marsh. Government The Genosha Government is based around what is known as the Genosha Tribunal, a group of five people chosen by the people to determine what the law, ideas, and philosophy that is common for the continent. Each person is chosen to represent one part of Genosha and often chosen by popular vote. However, only one spot on the Tribunal is permenantly filled by every Guild Master of Phantom Breaker due to the fact that the Founder was able to create powerful items to stop Genosha from being destroyed. The location of the government is in the middle of the mountains in the capital of Genosha called Utopia, ironically it is located on top of one strongest and most ancient places that has ever existed in Genosha history. There are several different Guilds in Genosha, while there are different forms of jobs that they do, the one important thing they all have in common, when disasters is coming to Genosha, they all work together in order to help every citizen. The most powerful Guild in all of Genosha is the Phantom Breaker. Locations *'Utopia' - Main Capital of Genosha, located in the center of the continent, often called the Eye of The Tornado *'Phantom Breaker' - The most powerful and most popular Guild of Genosha, located in one of the nearby groves near Utopia. *'Breaker Beach' - Secluded area of Genosha, one of the calmest places known to it's citizen's, is controlled by Phantom Breaker. *'Monsoon City' - One of the most populated cities in Genosha, located on the other side of the continent, it is known for floating above it's own water reservoir. *'Pannett Town' - A peaceful town, known for its baked goods. It is located within a valley in Heiwa no Ji. *'Heiwa no Ji' - A large forest and "safe zone" in Genosha, it seems to be unaffected by the climate change and natural disasters. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Phantombeast